


Pětiletý Matthew

by thewhatever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Babysitter Levi Ackerman, First Date, Light-Hearted, M/M, Smut
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Přestože Levi nenáviděl děti, přivydělával si hlídáním. Ne vždy je ale nějaký malý spratek ten největší problém.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pětiletý Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle jsem rozepsala někdy minulé léto, kdy jsem prostě jen hrozně moc chtěla napsat nějaké Eruri, ale neměla jsem absolutně žádný pořádný nápad. Je to teda jen taková oddechovka, nečekejte žádný komplikovaný děj.

Levi Ackerman nenáviděl děti. Jenže školné, jídlo a střecha nad hlavou se nezaplatí samy a peníze bohužel nerostou na stromech, takže pokud člověk chce proplout životem, často musí činit různé ústupky. Levi měl brigádu, to samozřejmě ano. Vypomáhal v kavárně, kde sice dostával slušně zaplaceno, jako obyčejný brigádník však neodpracoval tolik, aby mu výplata stačila jako dostatečné finanční zabezpečení, přestože samozřejmě dostával příspěvek od mámy. A pak už neměl mnoho dalších možností, takže se musel uchýlit k něčemu, co by ho dřív nenapadlo ani v těch nejhorších nočních můrách. Dal se na hlídání dětí. Drtivá většina spratků, které dostal na starost, mu sice dokázala pěkně pocuchat nervy, ale vždycky zatnul zuby, toho nevychovaného haranta nezabil a bezpečně ho předal v určený čas v nepoškozeném stavu zpátky rodičům. Byl to jen příležitostný přivýdělek, takže měl vždycky alespoň nějaké ty dva týdny na to se vzpamatovat a nabrat síly na další hlídání.

Začínal květen, zkoušky se mu kvapem blížily, když byl ten podvečer na cestě do jedné klidnější čtvrti, kde měl dnes večer pohlídat pětiletého Matthewa. Obvykle vypomáhal dokola u těch stejných rodin, tentokrát to bylo po dlouhé době, co mířil do neznámého prostředí. Jenom doufal, že to děcko nebude hyperaktivní jako třeba Jaegerovic Eren. V poslední době věnoval všechen svůj čas škole nebo práci, neměl vůbec žádné volno, a tak by ocenil, kdyby se ten kluk dokázal zabavit sám a nechal ho chvíli vydechnout.

Několik minut před sedmou stál u dveří menšího rodinného domu. Ještě jednou zkontroloval, že adresa odpovídala, než zazvonil. Nečekal dlouho, za pár vteřin slyšel kroky a dveře se otevřely. Ani se nepozastavil nad tím, jak ty dokonale modré oči v první okamžik zjevně očekávaly jeho obličej minimálně o dobrých deset centimetrů výš, než o vteřinu později sklouzly k těm jeho. Levi zůstal chviličku jen tak čumět. Nemohl by místo hlídání nějakého spratka radši strávit večer s tímhle sakra sexy chlapem?

„Dobrý večer. Levi, že?“ ujišťoval se vysoký blonďák a po Leviově přikývnutí mu podal ruku. „Erwin Smith, těší mě.“

„Zdravím. Taky mě těší,“ odpověděl konečně Levi a krátce si s ním potřásl rukou. Erwin měl pevný stisk, jak se dalo očekávat od někoho s takovou postavou. Široká ramena košile neskryla a díky krátkým rukávům, které odhalovaly vypracované bicepsy, bylo zjevné, že s činkami musel být kamarád.

„Pojďte dál,“ pobídl Levie a uvolnil mu cestu. Levi překročil práh a přiměl se odtrhnout oči od toho zářivého úsměvu jako vystřiženého z reklamy. Přece jen by vypadalo divně, kdyby na něj dál zíral, zatímco by si zouval boty, že? Neodpustil si ale prohlídnout blonďákův zadek, když Erwina následoval chodbou do obývacího pokoje. Dům to nebyl obrovský, asi tak akorát pro čtyřčlennou rodinu. Vybavený, na Leviův vkus možná až trochu přeplácaný. Navíc mu připadalo, že se zařizování ujal někdo už tak před patnácti lety, nábytek to určitě nebyl ten nejmodernější. Od mladé rodiny by očekával něco jiného. Na druhou stranu, možná na nový nábytek prostě neměli peníze. Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že ho nepřekvapilo, že Erwin nemohl být o moc starší než Levi sám, kdoví tedy, jak dlouho to bylo, co skončil se školou a začal pořádně vydělávat. Tmavovlásek si byl jistý, že Erwinovi ještě ani třicet být nemohlo. A to už měl pětiletého syna? Levi ve svých třiadvaceti letech ještě ani nezavadil o nikoho, s kým by měl našlápnuto do vážného vztahu.

„Matt je nahoře u sebe v pokoji. Přišel z fotbalu, něco snědl a hned padl do postele, asi měli obzvlášť perný trénink. Spí, nemusíte ho vůbec chodit kontrolovat, on se určitě objeví sám, hned, jak se probudí,“ řekl Erwin.

„Jo, dobře,“ odkýval to Levi a snažil se neznít příliš úlevně. Ono to asi vážně vypadalo na klidný večer. V tohle ani nedoufal.

„Udělejte si pohodlí, klidně si pusťte televizi. Koupelna je tady hned vedle přes chodbu. Je nakoupeno, takže kdybyste měl hlad, vezměte si v kuchyni cokoliv, na co budete mít chuť. Jako doma,“ usmíval se Erwin dál a Levi by rozhodně byl radši, kdyby toho nechal. Jestli by to takhle totiž pokračovalo, ještě by začal litovat, že měl Erwin syna a tím pádem pravděpodobně i manželku, ať už dnes byla kdekoliv. Předpokládal, že by minimálně slyšel nějaký šramot z horního patra, kdyby byla doma a právě se chystala se svým mužem ven. Samozřejmě se však nehodlal vyptávat. Nic mu do toho přece nebylo.

Erwin si ještě došel pro něco nahoru, informoval Levie, že se do desáté vrátí, rozloučil se a odešel. Levi se uvelebil na pohodlném gauči a spokojeně vydechl. V domě bylo úplné ticho. To bylo přesně to, co potřeboval. Doufal, že se Matt neprobudí příliš brzy a on si vážně bude moct odpočinout. Po chvilce nečinného sezení se natáhl aspoň pro ten ovladač a zapnul si televizi. Neměl v plánu dívat se na nic konkrétního, nějakou dobu jen tak přepínal kanály, než to nechal na nějakém kriminálním filmu. Chtěl prostě jenom na chvíli vypnout, nad ničím důležitým nebo stresujícím nepřemýšlet a tohle byla v poslední době jedna z mála příležitostí, kdy aspoň na pár minut mohl. Přinesl si svoji vlastní večeři, takže u televize v klidu pojedl. Kolem deváté ho napadlo, jestli by náhodou neměl jít na toho kluka aspoň nakouknout, protože bylo pořád úplné ticho, až mu to začínalo být divné. Takové štěstí přece mít nemohl, ne? Nakonec to ale hodil za hlavu s tím, že bude ten Matt dost možná spát až do rána, jestli byl teda vyčerpaný z tréninku, jak jeho otec tvrdil, na tom vlastně nebylo nic až tak překvapivého. A Levi přece dostal přímé instrukce, že tam chodit nemusí, že by Matt přišel dolů, kdyby byl vzhůru. Jít tam, ještě by riskoval, že ho vzbudí, a bude mu muset vymýšlet zábavu. To tak.

Když se ozvalo otevírání domovních dveří, podle Leviova mobilu bylo jen pár minut před desátou. Levi vypnul televizi a vstal z gauče těsně předtím, než Erwin vkročil do obýváku.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ ptal se. Nevrátil se sám, hned za ním se objevil druhý blonďák, ještě vyšší a snad ještě svalnatější než Erwin.

„Jo, žádný problém,“ řekl Levi a než by stačil dodat něco dalšího, Erwin už mířil ke schodům nahoru.

„Hned jsem zpátky.“

A tak Levi čekal. Ten – nejspíš – Erwinův kamarád zůstal stát pod schody a Levi si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli si ho prohlížel, nebo ne, protože mu ofina padala do očí takovým způsobem, že jeho oči vlastně pořádně neviděl. Než by se však začal cítit nepříjemně a zavládlo mezi nimi trapné ticho, Erwinův hlas se ozval seshora:

„Matte? Matte?! Kde je Matt?!“ Rozhodně nezněl ani trochu klidně. A Levi se tak taky přestal cítit.

„Erwine? Co se děje?“ houkl nahoru druhý blonďák.

„Matt tu není! Levi, kde je?!“ ptal se vyděšeně Erwin, když se přiřítil zpátky na schody. A v Leviovi by se v tu chvíli krve nedořezal. Jak jako _Matt tu není_?! Jak jako _kde je_?!

„Nesleduje v ložnici televizi?“ zkusil Erwinův kamarád.

„Ne, díval jsem se i tam! Prostě tu není!“ uhasil Erwin i tuhle naději a Levi si myslel, že ho snad sklátí infarkt, srdce se mu rozbušilo nehoráznou rychlostí. Přece- přece nemohl ztratit dítě, vždyť-

„J-já jsem celou dobu seděl tady,“ vykoktal konečně taky něco, pořád naprosto v šoku, „teda jo, šel jsem na hajzl, ale to byla minuta, nemohl přece projít, vždyť jsem ani nic neslyšel, bylo ticho, fakt jsem myslel, že celou dobu spí.“ V jeho hlavě se začaly rojit ty nejděsivější scénáře, jak přece jen ten kluk nějak tiše proklouzl kolem, nebo snad dokonce sešplhal oknem, šel kdovíkam, kde se mu něco stalo, někdo ho třeba zabil, a bude to jenom Leviova vina a nakonec ho jako bonus odsoudí a půjde na deset let sedět do basy. „Musí přece někde být, ne? Třeba je v koupelně; nebo není ve sklepě? Máte sklep? Třeba šel jenom na zahradu, na svoje oblíbené hřiště, do cukrárny,“ sypal ze sebe všechny možnosti, které ho v tu chvíli napadaly. Těkal pohledem z jednoho blonďáka na druhého, ale začínalo mu připadat, že tady něco nehraje. Zdálo se mu to, nebo Erwinovi vážně... cukaly koutky?

„Půjdeme se po- podívat ven,“ řekl Erwin, ale v půlce věty se prostě nahlas rozesmál a prakticky vzápětí se přidal i jeho kamarád. A Levi absolutně nechápal.

„Čemu se sakra tlemíte?!“

„Matt se neztratil,“ řekl stále se smějící Erwin, když sešel dolů pod schody, zatímco ten druhý utíral slzy od smíchu.

„Neztratil? Takže pořád spí?“ ujišťoval se Levi, kterého se zmocnila nehorázná úleva. A do toho začínal být naštvaný. To ale nebylo nic proti tomu, jaký vztek v něm prudce narostl v okamžiku, kdy Erwin, který se konečně stačil jakžtakž uklidnit, promluvil znovu:

„On totiž žádný Matt neexistuje.“

Levi myslel, že někoho zabije. Že tyhle dva pitomce zabije.

„Jak jako kurva neexistuje?“ zavrčel nebezpečně, postoj napjatý. Přimhouřené oči pod zamračeným obočím by opravdu vraždily, kdyby mohly. „Chcete mi říct, že je tohle celé nějaký váš připosraný vtip?!“ zvýšil hlas. Ti dva se po sobě podívali, než s pitomými rádoby nevinnými úsměvy pokrčili rameny. I přesto, jaké hory svalů vlastně byli, vypadali právě teď jako malí kluci, kteří provedli nějakou lumpárnu a věděli, že za ni budou potrestaní, ale ani trochu jí nelitovali. A Levi se hodlal postarat o to, že litovat budou. „No to si ze mě děláte prdel! Kolik vám kurva je?! Chováte se jako desetiletí haranti! Myslíte si, že je tohle do prdele vtipné?!“ Pořád tak trochu vypadali, že jim to vtipné připadalo, dokud teda Levi nezačal rázovat Erwinovým směrem. Možná Levi měřil 160 centimetrů, ale zuřivost z něj přímo sálala, takže se i téměř metr devadesát vysoký svalovec začínal bát toho, co ho právě čekalo. Zůstal stát na místě jako přikovaný a polekané oči z tmavovláska nespouštěl. Ten se zastavil těsně před ním, ukazováček mu výhružně zabodl doprostřed hrudníku a rozhodně se netvářil ani trochu přívětivě. „Očividně nemáš ani nejmenší ponětí, co to je mít nějakou zodpovědnost, natož zodpovědnost za děcko, protože jinak by tě vůbec nenapadlo dělat si z něčeho takového prdel! Ty sám beztak budeš jenom nějaký rozmazlený spratek, kterému vždycky všichni servírovali všechno až pod nos a asi nevíš, co s volným časem, ale já teda doopravdy nemám čas na to, abych ho mohl plýtvat na nějaké debilní vtipy, které kurva nejsou ani trochu vtipné!“ soptil zlostně.

„Eh, do-dobře, omlouvám se,“ vykoktal Erwin zaraženě a s rukama nahoře v rezignujícím gestu ustoupil o jeden krok. Málem tak zakopl o první schod, který byl hned za ním. „Já vám váš čas samozřejmě proplatím-“

„No to si kurva piš, že mi tohle proplatíš!“

„Jasně, jasně, žádný strach,“ ujišťoval ho a začal se hrabat v kapsách svých džínů, než se mu podařilo z jedné vylovit peněženku. Levi mu navztekaně vytrhl z ruky bankovku, sotva ji Erwin stačil vytáhnout, popadl svůj batoh a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Takhle už ho pěkně dlouho nikdo nenasral.

Příjemná zkušenost to pro Levie rozhodně nebyla. Farlan, jeho nejlepší kamarád a zároveň spolubydlící, měl však jiný názor, když se mu z Levie konečně podařilo vytáhnout, proč dnes přišel obzvlášť napružený – a že se málokdy vracíval z hlídání v jakkoliv dobré náladě! Takže to, jak moc Farlana tento – dle Ackermanova názoru – pěkně pitomý vtípek pobavil, rozhodně Leviovi náladu nezlepšilo, a atmosféra tak nakonec byla chvíli dusná i mezi těmi dvěma.

Samozřejmě to ale nevydrželo dlouho, Levi by na celý incident určitě brzy zase zapomněl už jen vzhledem k tomu, že měl jiných svých starostí až nad hlavu. Situace se mu ale připomněla hned o dva dny později sama. Respektive její původce.

Levi zrovna vycházel z menšího supermarketu na poměrně rušnou ulici. Měl nakoupeno všechno, co potřeboval, aby si mohl udělat rychlou večeři a pak si jít po náročném dni lehnout, možná si i pustit nějaký film. V kapse se mu však rozvibroval mobil, takže se zastavil a vzal ho do ruky. Na neznámé číslo se zamračil, očekávaje otravné nabídky penzijního spoření u banky, o které ještě nikdy neslyšel, hovor ale přesto přijal.

„Levi Ackerman u telefonu,“ ohlásil se.

„Eh, zdravím,“ ozval se z druhé strany zkreslený hlas, který byl Leviovi rozhodně povědomý. Cvaklo mu to jen setinu před dalšími slovy volajícího: „Tady Erwin Smith, chtěl bych-“

„Ne, žádného imaginárního spratka už znovu hlídat nebudu,“ utrhl se Levi okamžitě pěkně nevrlým hlasem, „nashle.“

„Ne, počkat, já se chci jen omlu-“

Příležitost dokončit větu však Erwin nedostal. Levi hovor nekompromisně típnul a naštvaně narval mobil zpátky do kapsy, načež rychlým krokem vyrazil po chodníku směrem domů. Z jeho chůze a výrazu bylo jasně patrné, že momentálně neměl problém kohokoliv převálcovat jako buldozér, ať už teda nepatřil k těm nejvyšším a nejnamakanějším jedincům, takže se mu všichni ostatní chodci radši klidili z cesty. Vážně ho tohle pěkně dopálilo. Jak se ten mamlas opovažoval se mu ještě ozývat?! Na žádné omluvy, ať už by byly sebeupřímnější, kdyby náhodou ten blonďák přece jen náhodou přišel k rozumu, nebyl zvědavý, a rozhodně by byl nejradši, kdyby o Erwinovi už nikdy neslyšel.

Ale prostě mu nebylo přáno.

Tohle páteční dopoledne to nejdřív vypadalo na normální den v práci, dokonce na jednu z klidnějších směn, protože většina hostů se do kavárny ve všední dny obvykle nahrnula až v odpoledních hodinách, kdy už měl Levi pro dnešek dávno padla. Momentálně tady seděl jenom jeden zamilovaný pár, muž pracující na svém notebooku a pravděpodobně studentka, která si četla nějakou knížku. Všichni měli své kávy a zákusky, takže Levi stál za barem a na práci měl možná tak leštění lžiček.

Zvoneček nade dveřmi oznámil příchod nového zákazníka. Levi očekával, že se půjde usadit ke stolu, takže od nádobí zvedl oči až po chvíli. Zákazník si ale nikam nesedl, stál přímo před ním u baru. A byl to zase ten vtipálek.

„No to si ze mě děláš prdel,“ vypadlo z Levie dřív, než by se stačil zarazit. Na druhou stranu, on se asi ani zarazit nechtěl.

„Uhm, dobrý den,“ pozdravil Erwin a velmi rozpačitě se usmál.

„Co po mně pořád chceš?“ zavrčel Levi a nepřestával se mračit. Vůbec mu nezáleželo na tom, že dost možná odrazoval zákazníka. Vlastně by byl rozhodně radši, kdyby se blonďák zase otočil a urychleně vypadl.

„Já přísahám, že tohle je náhoda!“ ujišťoval ho Erwin a zvedl ruce do obranného gesta, „neměl jsem ponětí, že tady pracuješ. Studuju tady za rohem na fakultě, šel jsem si pro něco do knihovny a řekl si, že se stavím na kafe.“

„Skvělé,“ zabručel Levi, „chceš něco?“ zeptal se neurvale.

„A-asi cappuccino,“ odpověděl Erwin, očividně pořád trochu zaskočený Leviovým ostrým a úsečným přístupem.

„Fajn. Přinesu ti to ke stolu,“ řekl Levi, jenže ani když se dal do připravování kávy, Erwin si sednout neodešel.

„Já se za to vážně omlouvám,“ začal i tentokrát.

„Nezajímá mě to,“ odbyl ho Levi okamžitě a soustředil se výhradně na ono cappuccino. Na celé věci ho asi nejvíc štvalo to, jak mu to bylo neustále připomínáno.

„Doopravdy mě to mrzí,“ nenechal se Erwin jen tak odradit, „byla to blbost, uvědomil jsem si to, opravdu. Vymysleli jsme to s kámoši, když jsme byli trochu napití, vsadili jsme se, no a- prostě jsem ti nechtěl způsobit takto nepříjemný zážitek, doopravdy. Chtěl bych ti to vynahradit.“

„Jo?“ uchechtl se Levi a zvedl k němu na chvíli oči, „a jak jako?“

„Zvu tě na večeři. Jako omluvu.“

Levi se na okamžik zarazil a nebyl si jistý, jestli slyšel správně. Tázavě povytáhl obočí. To si z něj Erwin zase dělal srandu? Nebo co? „Nepřipadá v úvahu,“ zamítl to.

„Proč ne?“

„Proč jo?“

Erwin si povzdechl. „Nemáš přece co ztratit. Nejhorší, co se může stát, je, že se dobře najíš.“

„Anebo mi naservírujou něco zkaženého a poseru se,“ opáčil Levi bez okolků. Erwin zamrkal. A pak se hlasitě rozesmál.

„Levi, no tak. Prosím,“ zkusil to ještě jednou přemlouvavě. Levi pár vteřin mlčel a jen ho sledoval.

„Tak dobře.“

„Vážně? To je skvělé!“ zaradoval se Erwin upřímně nadšeně. „Máš čas zítra?“

„Vydrž,“ řekl Levi a vytáhl z kapsy svůj mobil, aby se podle svého kalendáře ujistil, že má opravdu volno. A v duchu si říkal, že jestli Erwin přijde s nějakým dalším debilním vtipem, rozhodně mu bude v tom dokonalém úsměvu chybět pár zubů.

Erwin přišel s dobrou náladou, a dokonce i pověděl několik vtipů, které však nebyly na Leviův účet, takže Levi neměl žádný důvod se jim nezasmát. Jejich smysl pro humor se nakonec přece jen možná i podobal.

Restaurace, do které šli, sice nebyla přímo pětihvězdičková, ale o žádné rychlé občerstvení se rozhodně nejednalo. Levi byl rád, že si vzal košili, protože v obyčejném tričku by se tady asi cítil trochu nepatřičně. Erwin to s tou omluvou zjevně myslel vážně. Jídlo určitě nezklamalo; vepřové na žampionech, které si Levi objednal, vypadalo, vonělo i chutnalo moc dobře, takže obavy ohledně zažívacích problémů také nebyly na místě. Erwin jim poručil ještě láhev červeného. Konverzace příjemně ubíhala. Levi se dozvěděl, že Erwin rozhodně nebyl mladý pracující s manželkou a dítětem, nýbrž nezadaný student historie v posledním ročníku, který zatím pořád bydlel u rodičů, jež si právě užívali dvoutýdenní dovolené u moře. Erwin si přál stát se učitelem, stejně jako byl jeho otec. Levi se mu na oplátku svěřil, že on by na to neměl nervy, že studoval informatiku proto, aby mohl většinu času trávit v klidu sám za počítačem, ne v neustálém kontaktu s lidmi, natož ve třídě plné otravných děcek. Erwin nechápal, jak mohl Levi hlídat děti, když je teda neměl rád, a vysvětlení, že zoufalé situace si žádají zoufalá řešení, ho řádně rozesmálo.

Levi si byl prakticky jistý, že tohle bylo rande. Ani jeden z nich to neřekl nahlas, ale který chlap bral jiného jako obyčejnou omluvu na takovouto večeři? Nedivil by se pozvání na pivo, ale tohle prostě působilo ne zrovna dvakrát heterosexuálním dojmem. K tomu všechny ty pohledy přímo do očí, jeden úsměv za druhým a s každým lokem vína méně a méně nenápadný pokus o flirt či postupně ne už tolik nesmělý letmý dotek, když byla příležitost. Rozhodně to bylo rande a Levi neměl vůbec nic proti. Dobře se bavil a bez námitek souhlasil, když Erwin po zaplacení navrhl, jestli si nedají ještě skleničku u něj doma.

O necelou hodinu později tedy Levi usedl na ten stejný gauč, na kterém před týdnem strávil večer při hlídání neexistujícího dítěte. A to rozhodně bylo to poslední, na co teď chtěl myslet, když před něj na konferenční stolek Erwin postavil dvě skleničky, do kterých nalil světlou tekutinu.

„Červené bohužel nemáme,“ pousmál se omluvně a otevřenou láhev bílého vína položil kousek od sklenic. Levi zakroutil hlavou na znamení, že mu to nevadilo. Vlastně už nechtěl příliš pít. V restauraci zvládli spolu napůl vyprázdnit jednu láhev, a to bylo dost na to, aby se mu znatelně točila hlava. Necítil se vyloženě opilý, ale na provazochodectví by teď určitě neměl odvahu. Zato si připadal příjemně uvolněný a bez zbytečných zábran, co se jeho otevřenosti k Erwinovi týkalo. „Tak na zdraví, Levi,“ řekl blonďák, když si přisedl k němu.

„Na zdraví,“ odpověděl Levi a sklo o sebe tiše cinklo. Oba udržovali oční kontakt, i když upíjeli vína. Nedotýkali se, avšak více než pět centimetrů jejich stehna nedělilo. Erwin odložil skleničku a Levi ho o pár vteřin později napodobil.

„Jsem vážně rád, že jsi to moje pozvání nakonec přijal,“ řekl Erwin s upřímným úsměvem. I jemu kvůli alkoholu trochu svítily oči, to jim ale na kráse rozhodně neubíralo. Levi by nic nenamítal proti tomu moct se do nich dívat až do rána.

„Co mi taky zbývalo? S takovou bys mě určitě dál pronásledoval a nedal mi pokoj,“ uchechtl se, ale myslel to v dobrém. Už za ten incident nejspíš přestal být naštvaný. Alespoň pro dnešek.

„To nejspíš ano,“ potvrdil Erwin pobaveně, „taky jsem věděl, že mi to bude stát za to.“

„Ale? Takže to celé byl ve skutečnosti nějaký tvůj plán, jo?“

„Ne, to ne, vážně,“ smál se Erwin, „ale jsem rád, že jsem to nevzdal. Vážně se dnes večer bavím, Levi.“

„Nápodobně,“ přiznal Levi polohlasem. A potom mezi nimi zavládlo ticho; rozhodně ne trapné. Zdálo se plné napětí, možná až očekávání, jak oba mlčeli a vlastně se ani nehnuli, jenom se jeden druhému dívali do očí. Levi byl přesvědčený, že se jim oběma honilo hlavou to samé, a tak se, povzbuzen tou trochou alkoholu, rozhodl konat. Naklonil se, natáhl krk a dřív, než by ho stačil políbit sám, Erwin mu vyšel vstříc a spojil jejich rty. Jeho ruka spočinula na tmavovláskově tváři. Palcem ho lehce hladil po lícní kosti, zatímco se pomalu líbali. Levi se na gauči přisunul o ten kousek blíž, takže se jejich stehna dotýkala. Přesto, že mu jejich pití původně dodalo odvahy, právě teď si připadal, že měl hlavu úplně čistou a že to jediné, co mu mámilo smysly, byly po vínu trpce chutnající rty toho nádherného blonďáka, jeho blízkost, jeho velká, horká dlaň. Rozhodně chtěl víc, a tak příliš neváhal a poměrně brzy zapojil jazyk. Erwina to rozhodně nevyvedlo z míry a do francouzského polibku se milerád ponořil. Pravá ruka mu z Leviovy tváře sklouzla na jeho krk, kde prsty pokračovaly v jemných dotecích, a levou paží vzal menšího okolo pasu. Natiskl si ho tím k sobě blíž, a že se Leviovi sakra líbilo cítit to pevné tělo tak těsně u toho svého. Jeho dlaň na oplátku zamířila na Erwinův hrudník a prozatím jen opatrně zkoumala přes na dotek příjemnou látku košile vyrýsované svalstvo. Říkal si, že bez ní by to rozhodně bylo ještě příjemnější, hned na to ho však napadlo, že tohle bylo jejich úplně první rande, sotva se znali, neměl by hned myslet na- no, bohužel. Erwin na moment opustil jeho rty a vydechl to prosté „Levi“ takovým způsobem, tak očarovaně a unešeně, že si byl Levi jistý, že měl v hlavě úplně to stejné, co on sám, a že by tím rozhodně netlačil na pilu. A tak všechny úvahy zase rychle zahnal. Tohle si totiž rozhodně nemohl nechat ujít. V tom ho jenom utvrdila ta vlna vzrušení, když ho Erwin lehce kousl do spodního rtu. Zachvěl se, jen co ho blonďákovy rty polechtaly na krku.

„Vezmeme si to nahoru?“ broukl Erwin. Nenaléhavě, přestože na něm bylo znát, že by vážně moc rád. A Levi by rozhodně ještě radši.

„Že se vůbec ptáš.“

Neodpustili si ještě několik polibků, než vzal Erwin Levie za ruku a vedl ho ke schodům do horního patra. Přestože nedopité víno nechali za sebou na konferenčním stolku, to, které už během večera pozřeli, se Leviovi připomnělo, jen co se postavil na nohy. On by ale přísahal, že se mu hlava daleko víc motala z těch překrásných očí. Cítil, že Erwin byl speciální. Už teď nabyl jistoty, že se tady nejednalo o záležitost pouze jedné noci. To ani náhodou.

„Tak co, kde že má ten Matt vůbec pokoj?“ uchechtl se, když se úspěšně dostali do chodby v prvním patře.

„Myslíš teď na hlídání dětí, jo?“ zeptal se Erwin pobaveně.

„To víš, obzvlášť na tohohle haranta mám až moc silnou vzpomínku,“ odpověděl Levi a Erwin se rozesmál. To už ale vešli do jednoho z pokojů, pravděpodobně toho Erwinova. Levi se ale nemínil ani rozhlížet. Postel zmerčil téměř okamžitě a ta taky byla jejich cílovou destinací. Erwin na ni dosedl jako první a stáhl si tmavovláska k sobě do dalšího vášnivého polibku. Levi neměl žádné výhrady ani proti velkým dlaním, které mu vklouzly pod látku košile. Nechtěl zůstat pozadu, a tak se začal prát s knoflíčky té Erwinovy. Přestože se mu ze začátku příliš nedařilo, zanedlouho letěla košile stranou. Erwin se tím tolik nezdržoval, rozepnul první knoflík, potom druhý, a pak už přetahoval Leviovu košili přes hlavu. Levi mu pomohl ji ze sebe svléknout úplně a bez dalšího otálení se znovu přisál k jeho rtům. I když se jich sotva mohl nabažit, zároveň toužil postoupit zase o kousek dál. Zatlačil Erwinovi lehce do ramen; ten pochopil, na posteli se o kousek posunul, tak, že když se položil na záda, měl hlavu až na polštáři. Utekl mu tichý vzdech, protože se Levi – ne úplně záměrně – otřel o jeho rozkrok, když se nad něj přesouval obkročmo, aby dosáhl všude, kam chtěl.

„Proboha,“ vydechl tmavovlásek, „jsi kurva sexy,“ nemohl si odpustit pochvalu. To, co viděl, se mu totiž nehorázně zamlouvalo. Ještě před chvílí upravené vlasy teď padající do přivřených uhrančivých očí, vlhké, pootevřené rty jen o pár odstínů rudější než tváře, široká ramena, vypracovaná hruď nadzvedávající se s každým nádechem a dokonale vyrýsované břicho. I jemu zacukalo v rozkroku, sám měl už dávno erekci.

„Na vteřinu jsem se bál, že jsem kurva,“ zasmál se Erwin. Levi obrátil oči v sloup.

„Drž hubu, kazíš si to,“ odbyl ho, zatímco se k němu skláněl, a ještě jednou ho hluboce políbil. To ale nejspíš jen proto, aby ho skutečně umlčel, protože jen za několik vteřin se rty přesunul na blonďákův krk. Lehkými polibky opečovával horkou kůži a musel sám pro sebe uznat, že mu Erwin příjemně voněl, přestože už se začínal trochu potit. Konečně si na ten perfektní pevný hrudník mohl sáhnout přímo. Prsty pozlobil bradavky, které při doteku téměř okamžitě ztvrdly, a dočkal se dalšího vzdychnutí. Pro sebe se pousmál. Tohle se mu opravdu líbilo, takže hodlal ještě chvíli takhle pokračovat. Erwin si rozhodně nestěžoval, naopak, zároveň ale nehodlal sám zůstat jen tak ležet. I jeho ruce se opět začaly dotýkat Leviova těla. Na hrudníku a břiše se však nezdržely dlouho, několikrát pohladily jeho záda a sklouzly níž až na Leviovo pozadí, stále pouze přes džíny, a stiskly.

„Máš perfektní zadek,“ komentoval Erwin s pozvednutými koutky úst a zálibně stiskl ještě jednou. Kousl se do rtu. „Levi, chtěl bys…?“

„Jo,“ vydechl Levi a trochu se narovnal, natolik, aby viděl Erwinovi do obličeje, „tak mi řekni, že tu máš kondomy a nějaký lubrikant.“

„V šuplíku,“ odpověděl Erwin a kývl hlavou k nočnímu stolku.

„Skvělé,“ ocenil Levi a ze svého milence slezl, aby na zásuvky dosáhl. Z té horní opravdu vytáhl krabičku kondomů a lahvičku lubrikantu, obojí zjevně ještě neotevřené. „Ty sis ten dnešní večer fakt celý naplánoval, co?“

„Uh, ne tak úplně. Ale lepší je být připraven, kdyby náhodou, no ne?“ uculil se Erwin, „přece bys teď nechtěl běžet někam do obchodu.“

„Na to bych se ti vysral,“ musel Levi uznat.

„Tak vidíš,“ zasmál se Erwin a stáhl si Levie pod sebe. Kondomy i lubrikant zůstaly prozatím ležet na kraji matrace, zatímco se muži vášnivě líbali. To se jim rozhodně pořád neomrzelo. Erwin se však soustředil také na rozepínání tmavovláskových kalhot, které mu brzy soukal z boků dolů. Následovaly je i ponožky a boxerky – k tomu už se Erwin od Leviových rtů odtáhl – a poté kompletně svlékl i sám sebe. Rozhodl se prozkoumat tělo svého milence taky o něco důkladněji. Líbal ho na krku, hladil jeho hruď, břicho, boky, stehna a Levi s přivřenýma očima spokojeně vrněl. Zasténal, když Erwin svými dlouhými prsty obemkl jeho erekci. Každý dotek ho vzrušoval jen víc a víc a musel se držet, aby sám nedočkavě nezačal přirážet pánví do Erwinovy dlaně. Jak dlouho už to bylo, co měl někoho naposledy? A tak jako tak ho ještě nikdo tolik jako právě Erwin nepřitahoval. Bez protestů víc roztáhl nohy, aby měl jeho milenec lepší přístup, a ten toho samozřejmě hned využil. Musel Leviovi na chvíli přestat honit, jen jednou rukou by si totiž s otevíráním lubrikantu neporadil. Kluzkým prstem pak zamířil přímo k úzkému análnímu otvoru.

„Proboha,“ vydechl Levi, když do něj ukazováček pomalu vnikl, a snažil se uvolnit svaly, které se automaticky napnuly.

„V pořádku?“ ujišťoval se Erwin.

„V pohodě,“ zamumlal Levi s přivřenýma očima. Erwin se usmál a prstem začal opatrně hýbat, zatímco volnou rukou se vrátil ke zpracovávání tmavovláskova vzrušení v pomalém tempu. Sám už byl hodně natěšený, a ještě víc ho rozpalovaly všechny Leviovy reakce na jeho doteky. Sem tam zalapal po dechu, vrtěl pánví, a dokonce mu uteklo několik zasténání. Erwin sledoval jeho červený obličej, jak si kousal rudé rty a ty uhrančivé oči měl teď už úplně zavřené. Blonďák nechtěl nic uspěchat, ale když Levi rozhodně nevypadal, že by se mu cokoliv nelíbilo, brzy do něj vsunul i prostředníček. Levi zprvu nakrčil obočí, jinak však nevyjádřil, že by byl snad nespokojený, a postupně se znovu uvolnil. Erwinova ruka starající se o jeho tvrdý penis skvěle odváděla jeho pozornost ode všech nepříjemných pocitů, a tak nic nebránilo tomu, aby Erwin za chvíli přidal ještě jeden prst. Levi se už taky nemohl dočkat, ale stačil si všimnout, že jeho milenec opravdu nebyl špatně vybavený, a tak pro své vlastní dobro nechtěl přípravu podcenit. Rád by si přece zítra sednul.

„Levi? Myslíš, že už bych mohl?“ zeptal se Erwin po dobrých několika minutách. Z toho hlubokého, momentálně lehce chraplavého hlasu podbarveného vším tím vzrušením, které teď oba cítili, se Levi zachvěl.

„Mhmm,“ zavrněl souhlasně a pootevřel oči. To se k němu Erwin nakláněl a obdaroval jeho líce a čelo lehce vlhké potem několika motýlími polibky. Poslední, vášnivý, následoval na rty. Erwin se pak svého milence jak přestal dotýkat v klíně, tak z něj také prsty vytáhl a natáhl se pro kondomy. Levi mezitím nezůstal jen tak nečinně ležet a vytáhl se do sedu. Prohodili si pozice. Levi byl ten, kdo si hodlal určovat, co a jak. Po nasazení ochrany a použití další štědré dávky lubrikantu ležel Erwin na zádech a Levi se přesunul nad jeho klín. Blonďák nadrženě zalapal po dechu, když se špička jeho erekce dostala do toho rozpáleného těla. Své ruce přesunul na Leviovy boky.

„Klidně si dej na čas,“ broukl trpělivě, i když by ve skutečnosti nemohl popřít, že by ze všeho nejradši prudce přirazil až po kořen. Místo toho, aby Levie pevně popadl a udělal tak, zůstal po jeho bocích bříšky prstů pouze jemně kroužit.

„Si piš. Že budeš mít až takhle velkého ptáka, to by mě nenapadlo,“ odvětil Levi, který se soustředil ale hlavně na to, aby pomalu dosedal. Ani tři Erwinovy dlouhé prsty, které rozhodně nebyly jako párátka, nepředstavovaly takové roztažení, a tak opravdu nikam nespěchal, i když byl sám vydrážděný na maximum.

„Podceňoval jsi mě, jo?“ zasmál se Erwin a hned potom slastně vydechl a přivřel oči. „Ah bože, jsi hrozně úzký.“

„Nepovídej,“ zafuněl Levi, který moc dobře cítil, jak těsně penis svého milence obepínal. A že by to v tuto chvíli bylo jenom příjemné, se říct tak úplně nedalo. Jeho vzrušením zatemněná mysl by mu ale nedovolila přestat. Ne že by po něčem takovém toužil. Kousal se do jazyka, ale nakonec přece jen dosedl úplně. Potřeboval to trochu vydýchat a navyknout si. Erwin na něj opravdu nespěchal, jenom ho pozoroval a hladil po hebké kůži všude možně po těle, kam jen dosáhl. A Levi ho nenechal čekat příliš dlouho. Začal pomalu, plynule se nadzvedl a zase zpátky dosedl, což přimělo blonďáka tiše vzdychnout. Své ruce přemístil zpátky na Leviovy boky, které tentokrát lehce stiskl. A tento stisk postupně sílil s tím, jak Levi zrychloval tempo dosedání. Přestože ze začátku se Erwinova velikost mohla zdát jako nevýhoda, teď už ho fakt, jak hluboko ho v sobě cítil, nutil vzdychat a sténat pouze slastí. Ani Erwin nebyl úplně potichu a rozhodně nehodlal nechat všechno jenom na svém milenci. Vycházel mu pánví vstříc v pravidelném rytmu přírazů. Našli tempo, které jim oběma vyhovovalo a s každým pohybem vysílalo vlny slasti do celých jejich těl. Levi sem tam mezi vzdychy utrousil i nějakou nadávku, když ho některý z perfektně mířených přírazů přiměl se zachvět. Jeho vlastní erekce pulzovala vzrušením a cítil sílící napětí v podbřišku. A nakonec se opět nechal povalit do polštářů na záda. Erwin si jeho nohy zapřel o svá ramena a přirážel do něj s ještě větší vervou než doposud. Levi v pěstech pevně tiskl prostěradlo a lapal po dechu, zatímco se snažil aspoň trochu utlumit všechny steny, které se mu draly z hrdla. Přirážel proti svému milenci o to zapáleněji, když si Erwinova ruka opět našla cestu do klína a začala si hrát s jeho vzpřímeným pérem.

„K-kurva, Erwine, já- já už budu-“ vydusil ze sebe. Prohnul se v zádech, jak jen mu to tato poloha dovolovala, a znovu zasténal. Erwin určitě nezpomalil, přesně naopak, zrychlil zejména pohyby své ruky v jeho klíně, a tak opravdu trvalo už jen malou chviličku, než se Levi s dalším zasténáním skutečně udělal.

„Sakra, Levi,“ zavzdychal Erwin, když se kolem jeho mužství Levi stáhl ještě víc než dosud. Nadrženě zavrčel a pokračoval silnými, divokými přírazy, zatímco Leviovo tělo se nacházelo ve slastné křeči. Pořádně se z orgasmu ani nestačil vzpamatovat, když za pár chvil s posledním zasunutím vyvrcholil i Erwin. Na dobrou minutu se oba zůstali jen se zavřenýma očima zhluboka vydýchávat, než Erwin z tmavovláska vystoupil. Kondom skončil v koši jen kousek od postele, u psacího stolu.

„To bylo dokonalý,“ řekl Levi pořád trochu zadýchaně a na svého milence, který si přilehl vedle něj, se podíval. Erwin se usmál a menšího objal kolem pasu, čímž si jeho rozpálené tělo přitiskl na to své. Věnoval mu několik polibků na krk.

„Takže mi konečně bylo plně odpuštěno?“ zeptal se pobaveně.

„No to záleží na tom, jestli zvládneš druhé kolo,“ prohlásil Levi pobaveně. Erwin se zakřenil a začal jej znovu hluboce líbat.

**Author's Note:**

> Na konec se přiznávám, že ten úžasný prank jsem nevymyslela sama, ale viděla jsem to někde na internetu.  
> Kudos oceňovány, komentáře desetkrát tak. <3


End file.
